minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Desperate Deprivation
Author: ThaChompyLeader (This story takes place 2 years after the last event of Anxious and Unforgiven) Prologue "This wait has been lasting for much too long," Dyneos snarled. It had been two years - four years for spiders - since Eni had left, and he was growing anxious about her safety. After she had left, he gathered a dozen new monsters and named them in Greek. Five of them were spiders, three were creepers, two were ghasts, one was a blaze, two were Zap-Pulse, and the last two were Endermen. The spider's names (not including Lyrios and Orytia) were Dyreios, Chrybios, and Achaos. The creepers were Felios, Zysios, and Draeos. The ghast besides Hyrios was Bojios. The blaze was Fyrios. The two Zap-Pulse were Qerios and Torios. The two endermen were Deletios and Hyunos. Sinse the monster gang had grown up in the cities, they learned how to talk in English. They all knew about Eni, the tragic death of Asyos, and the brave warrior Ashyos. And they were hungry for revenge. But the one who wanted revenge the most was Dyneos himself. He considered himself the leader of the group, and he was the one who directed where to find food, when to do something, where to go, what to do, and he chose Chrybios and Fyrios to be second in command. He wanted nothing more than to see Eni again. She was the daughter of Herobrine, which explained her ability to befriend him and the others and resist sleep deprivation. But the itching urge to see her again rose by the hour. Dyneos called his group the Graesters and his fellow members were called "graesters". It was a compound word mixing "Greek" and "monsters", and everyone else seemed to go along with it. Their meeting area resembled a tribe, in the middle of a live forest about a mile from Cloudville. There was a bonfire in the middle with caves made of collected rocks and dirt for each member. In the nothernmost area was a cave bigger than the rest where Dyneos and the second-commanders slept. Food was stored inside it. A river ran nearby the meeting area where they would catch fish and swim as well as bathe. The way the graesters were organized was very similar to a tribe; they had certain monsters hunt, some protect the borders from non-graesters, ect. They designed leather packs to collect whatever they hunted. Zysios was an Abactor Creeper and was already used to living a tribe-like lifestyle. Far south, there was a clearing in the forest with a giant rock that points diagnally upwards in a low enough plane to climb up, where Dyneos announced important messages, usually only for emergencies. They called the rock "Skystone" because it pointed to the sky. At early dusk, Dyneos quietly padded out of the cave and clambered on the Skystone and called out in a very loud and clear voice: "Let all graesters of the tribe gather by the Skystone for an urgent discussion." Dyneos watched as the curious graesters walked outside their caves and sit by the Skystone. They had puzzled looks on their faces. "We've all heard of the legends of Herobrine's daughter," Dyneos began. "And that she has not returned for over two years. I fear that she may have had an...accident." The graesters murmered among themselves. "I know that she is the sole reason why this tribe exists, and no graester could live without her inspiration." He eased the tribe into the topic, hoping that he wasn't scaring them. "And we are to choose a search group to look in the Crystal Mountains." Conversation broke the silence, everyone wondering who would go. Dyneos silenced them with a twich of his head. "I have already chosen who is to go," He announced. Disappointed whispers echoed. "The ones who will leave will be Torios, Bojios, Achaos, Felios, and Orytia." All eyes were directed at the five graesters that were called out. Worried murmers filled the dark sky. Dyneos jumped off the Skystone and dismissed them. "Zysios will prepare your supplies for travel," Chrybios directed the five graesters to the Abactor Creeper's den, and little did they know that a huge adventure lay ahead of them. Chapter 1 Jet-sized eagles wailed like sirens. "Where's Eni?! Where's Eni!?" Herobrine groaned and sat up against the stone floor. The eagles were everywhere; in the sky, in the forest, and by the lake. For a second, he was confused. Annabeth was on her knees in the corner of the cave, tears streaking down her pale face. Fear shot through his blood. He slowly walked up to her and asked, "What's the matter?" Annabeth drew in a raspy breath. "Eni...she's gone." "We looked everywhere," Leono flew in beside Herobrine. He noticed that a smaller female eagle was tagging along with the jet-sized eagle, her belly swollen. "The forest, the river, and even in the desert...she's just disappeared." "No!" Annabeth wailed. "She has to be somewhere!" Herobrine was frozen in shock. How could Eni vanish? The to-be 7th grader was sitting by the lake... "I tried to find any sort of tracks," The female eagle informed with a dark tone. "But there was no trace, no scent." "This is impossible," Herobrine denied. "She was by the lake. She wouldn't just leave unless someone took her." The eagles looked at each other, then flew away to return their search while Annabeth resumed weeping. Her whole body shook. Suddenly, a thought passed by the ghost's mind. His eyes burned with rage. "Ruler Ende did this," He murmered. He gritted his teeth in fury. "That heartless excuse of a dragon kidnapped Eni." Annabeth stood up, her pale blue eyes glinting with confusion. Herobrine narrowed his eyes. "This crime will be avenged. Eni will be brought back, and Ruler Ende will be brought to the ground. His reign will not interfere with my life, and I will beat up that dragon until he falls." ---- Animals scurried in the forest. Pigs and sheep were nibbling at the grass. A wolf was staring hungrily at the flock of wooly herbivores. Another two wolves came up beside the first wolf, and all three charged. The pigs oinked in fear and scurried away. The sheep fled, but one had a broken leg and baa-aa-aaa!'d in frustration. The three wolves closed in on their prey. Suddenly, a flash of teal zipped by the first wolf and knocked it to the ground. The blur easily knocked away the other two wolves and sent the pups scurrying back into the undergrowth. The teal blur did not let them escape. It closed in and lashed a huge clawed paw on one of the wolf's head. The pup whined in pain and fell to the ground unconsious. The other two wolves were too shocked to move, and only huddled closer together. The blur kept moving with insane speed and batted the remaining pups with its huge jet-black paws. With every hit, the pups grew more and more weak. At last, the strange teal animal paused and allowed the wolves to run away. The animal momentarily stopped moving, and the image became clear; it was a very thin dragon with a serpent-like body and catlike paws. Its head was more or less like a tiger. Jet-black stripes criss-crossed its entire body, except for the tails, which ended in three very large spikes. The tail was split into five at the base, with rattlesnake tips. Around its neck was a golden necklace with a "辩护人" in the middle of a circular gold amulet. The lame sheep baa'd in fear. The tiger-headed dragon turned to look at the lamb. It rose and slowly walked over to the panicked animal. The leg was swollen and reddish, and teeth marks were visible. The tiger-headed dragon roared. The lamb's injury was obviously from one of the wolves, and he would avenge it. No one would hurt the forest's wildlife. And he guessed that the ghost they called "Herobrine" was responsible. The tiger-dragon snarled and stalked off into the shadows. ---- A horse was galloping across the plains. She could of swore that her owner was somewhere, after being missing for years. She whinnied softly and stamped her foot on the grass. Suddenly, a strange teal monster burst from the bushes. Its head was some sort of feline and the body was like a snake. The mare roared and bellowed, kicking up dirt with her hooves. The cat-serpent thing had an amused look in its eyes. It spoke somehow in her head. Do not fear, old mare. I am a protector of the forest. The horse had no idea what a "protector" was or why the cat-serpent was calling her old, but for some reason the animal no longer bothered her. She snorted and spoke back, which came out as squeals. You've lost your owner? ''The cat-serpent spoke back. ''I can help you destroy them. '' The mare flinched at the word "destroy" and bucked angrily. ''Humans are to not be trusted, ''The cat-serpent licked his paw. I am Thyrem. What is your name? The mare neighed twice, yanking her head up to the sky. ''Your name is Star. Quite an interesting name. You remind me of the Anyan Warrior's mare. Star tilted her head, perplexed. Oh, you've never heard of Skyla? ''The cat-serpent chided. ''She is as graceful as an Anya, though she is not one of the heavenly roamers. Pretty little girl for fourteen years. Human years, that is. She is the only trustable human. Actually, she knows me quite well. Star tilted her head the other direction. I can call for her. The cat-serpent whistled in an eerily high-pitched tone. Then, another horse neighed from far away. A white mare with a golden mane came galloping up. The new mare's eyes were blue-gray. When "Skyla" came up, she spoke in english. "Who is this, Baohu Zhe?" The frost-white horse asked. Star guessed that Baohu Zhe was the cat-serpent's name. She is a friend. She is to be trusted, young Sayora. ''Star whimpered at "Sayora". It sounded like a ferocious animal to her. Skyla only calmly bowed with her head. "Yes, and I can show the mare my true appearance. I am only masked as a graceful horse." Suddenly, the white mare flashed with light, temporarily blinding Star. She bucked and tried to back up, but ''Baohu Zhe ''kept her in place. After the flash, a tall girl stood in the grass. Her eyes were rather greyish, and her skin was extremely pale. Her hair ran down to her shins, which was gleaming silver. She had a long-sleeve black shirt that read ''Got dragons? and teal jeans. Skyla turned to Baohu Zhe. ''"There is still time to see ήρωας Χάρακας." Star had no idea why she spoke the last words so strangely. ''Baohu Zhe ''snarled. ''Why him? He's already followed his own path. I was to destroy him-'' Skyla shook her head. "People who make mistakes aren't those to be destroyed. His mistakes are large, yes, but forgiveness is something we need to remember." The cat serpent still looked enraged. Star thought that at first he was going to attack Skyla, but she pushed the thought away. She had no idea what they were talking about, yet she felt a strange sort of connection to the conversation. She yearned for her owner, but she didn't know where to look. She could be anywhere. ''Baohu Zhe ''looked across the plains. ''I know of what you are searching for, Star. And we will help you. Chapter 2 Torios flexed his claws. This was going to be the biggest adventure yet! Going to see the Crystal Mountains would be the journey of a lifetime! He was so excited to leave that he almost forgot to follow along with his search party when they were about to leave. "Torios! We're going this way!" Orytia snapped at him. "The Crystal Mountains are in this direction!" "Whoops," He apologized, feeling his fur grow hot with embarrassment as he loped over to the group. It was a long morning of preparation. Torios was quite young to be traveling such a far distance, but as far as he cared, he would rather die ten times over than be stuck in camp. Orytia was the eldest of the group and said she had been to the Crystal Mountains before, so she led the way. After everything was finally packed up and ready to go, Torios was bouncing around asking if they'd meet any monsters or get to see Herobrine. He imagined the ghost as his role model, asking himself over and over, What would Herobrine do? ''Then, he'd usually ignore the question and forget what was happening. As the search party set off, Torios felt a surge of pride rush through his muscles. If he returned with Eni, he'd be the hero of the tribe. He could hardly imagine the honor and respect he'd receive! Felios was as excited as Torios, both asking each other what would happen. Bojios, on the other hand, grew tired of their nonstop questions and silenced them with a roar. Felios scampered over to the middle, but Torios was in his own world. He was a graester; no one should be bossing me around, he thought impulsively. If they boss me, I'll boss them. They had only walked for five minutes when Torios asked Orytia, "I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?" "Later," Orytia grumbled. Torios felt his stomach snarl. He wanted to eat. "But my belly is mad at me," He retorted in a disrespectful tone. "Give me food or else." "Watch your tongue," Bojios growled. Torios glared at him and frowned. "''You ''watch ''your ''tongue, Mr. Hey I'm Everybody's Dad!" Torios snarled. He felt a rebelious surge. Orytia gave him a slight kick in the leg. "Don't talk to mature graesters like that, Torios." Torios' mind whirled. "As if I'm not mature?" "You sure aren't acting like it," Orytia snapped. "If you shut up for the next ten minutes, maybe you'll learn some common sence." This was too much for Torios. "You want me to shut up? What makes you think you have the right to tell ''anybody ''to shut up? I thought you said it wasn't polite to tell graesters to shut up, Miss Mature." The whole group stopped. Orytia whirled around and gave Torios the evil eye. "You keep your comments to yourself, or else you're going back to camp for three months." "You can't make me! It's a blinkin' free country!" In the tribe, the term ''blink was mildly swearing. Felios' jaw hung open at Torios' remark. Orytia gave the Zap-Pulse another kick in the leg, this time a bit harder. "You think kicking my blinkin' leg is gonna stop me? If you kick it too much, you'd break it and I wouldn't be able to go back to camp as the punishment and I'll have to come with you!" Torios leaped on Orytia, though he kept his claws sheathed because he didn't want to kill her or badly hurt her. I'll just hurt her a little bit, ''he thought. ''To show her she can't mess with me. Orytia yelped in surprise, then snarled and was snapping at his neck. The other group members did nothing but watch in horror and move out of the way from the twirling ball of rage. Torios wasn't really attacking her that much, but Orytia was fighting him as if it was a real battle. "You dare say anything more, and I'll break your other legs," Orytia pinned him to the ground. Torios struggled against her grip, but it was hopeless. He went limp, then had an idea. He faked a painful whimper and pretended that she had broken his foot. Felios saw through the decoy, but he went along with it. "Orytia, what the Nether did you do to him?" "He deserves a handicap," She growled. Torios coughed and tried to look as hurt as possible. Bojios looked disappointed at both of them. "That's enough," He spoke, hiding his fury. "Orytia, we can't fight our own tribemates, even if they're getting on our nerves. You've broke his foot, and he didn't deserve that." Torios squeaked. Bojios then turned to Torios. "On the other hand, little rebel, you shouldn't be declining authority. She has the permitted right and responsibility to keep everybody in their fur and out of everybody else's. I want both of you to do your job and stay out of trouble." Torios felt happier at the words "little rebel". He was finally being recognized for what he wanted to be. Orytia looked beaten up and tired from hassling from him, and he felt an odd and empowering sence of victory. He'd shown her right. Felios walked over to him and allowed Torios to lean on his shoulder as they walked. Orytia was cursing under her breath, but Torios didn't care. He'd shown her that he could fight and hurt her as much as he wanted to. ---- Annabeth's world was torn in half. She had lost her daughter and had no idea what to do or where to look for her. She felt as if she was a bird, lost from its flock and stuck in the cold winter. They had been searching for hours upon hours and still had found no sign of any clues to where Eni could have been. She dreaded the thought of Ende kidnapping Eni. It didn't seem like something he'd do, but his last words - I'll be back ''- scared the living daylight out of her. She imagined it would have been hard for Herobrine to lose such an important person in his life. She was sitting alone in the cavern when one of the eagles flied in near the entrance. The flutter of wings abruptly stopped. "Er--permission to come in?" The eagle asked nervously. "Permission granted," She muttered. The clicking of its claws against the stone floor echoed as it entered. "We still haven't found any trace of Eni," The eagle began. Anna sighed before it continued. "But we have seen a lot of activity lately in the forests east of here." "What do you mean?" She interrupted, her voice hoarse with grief. "Recently we found a lot of injured wolves and they seem to be avoiding the animals," It continued. "Leono said that he saw some sort of teal animal down there that chases off any wolves that are hunting." "How strange," Anna mumbled. "We also saw some other animals that look as if they've migrated in the forests. We couldn't tell what species they were, but they were wearing dragon skulls on their heads. I think they might be followers of some authority figure we haven't met yet." ''Animals wearing dragon skulls, ''She wondered. ''As if enough weird stuff isn't going on. "Anything else?" Anna questioned. The eagle shook its head, then took off into flight as it left the cavern. She scooted over to the corner, wondering if she would ever see Eni again. Why? Chapter 3 One of the wolves howled as his littermate tried to lick his wounds clean. "That blue thing won't get us next time," He soothed, trying to sound more confident than he felt. His brother whimpered. "It almost killed me!" "They won't next time." This was the third time they had seen - and felt - the strange blue animal's wrath. It felt unfair since they couldn't get anything to eat. Some of the other pack members tried to eat the grass, but ended coming back up rather than staying down. If they didn't get something to eat, they would starve to death. "Snowflake, you're gonna live," The alpha trotted up, bearing her own scars. She had a claw mark on her snout and two on her belly. "Whatever that thing was, it won't be able to destroy our entire pack." Snowflake, the injured pack member, howled as his brother hit a bruised spot on his foot. "Why can't we have doctors around here?" The brother growled. "Leif, how the Nether do you know what a doctor is?" The alpha tilted her head. Leif snorted, ignored her question, and continued to lick up the scars on Snowflake, whom barked in pain every four seconds. Just then, a snarl, deep and menacing, echoed through the trees. At first, Leif thought it was the blue predator of death thing coming back to kill them, but he quickly realized that there was nothing else around them. So who's there? "Do not be afraid," An empty voice boomed. Leif yelped and fell on his back, which startled Snowflake and he started to howl in fear. The alpha backed away, the fur on her neck bristling. Something was out there, yet there was no scent or shadow to give away their location. What happened next would have scared any animal all the way to the Nether and back. The creepiest animal stepped out into the open, looking like some sort of bird, but with skin and scales replacing feathers. It had long thin legs like a bird and a tail that looked like a scythe. But what the scariest part of it was it had no head. "W-w-what are you?!" Snowflake yelped. Leif wondered how the decapitated death-monster could talk if it had no mouth. "I am an ally." Its voice was eerily high pitched. "I come to help fight off Baohu Zhe ''from his evil reign." Leif didn't know whether to run away screaming bloody murder or to let this 'ally' help them fight whoever he was talking about. The alpha clawed at the ground, anxiety seeming to come out of her like waves from a tsunami. "I am here to help you, not hurt you," It continued. "You were forced to starve because of a bully that was never supposed to come here. If you come with me, you will have food, shelter, and a chance for a better life!" This perked up Leif. No more starving and pain? It sounded like a good deal to him. But before he could respond, the alpha spoke up. "What's the catch?" She narrowed her yellow eyes to icy slits. "There is no catch," The scary creature replied. Snowflake looked eager to follow it. Leif helped his brother to his feet and the three wolves trotted after the mysterious new ally. ---- Torios was growing impatient. He thought that the adventure to the Crystal Mountains would be fun, but all it was to him was a Bored-to-Death trip to nowhere. His excited spirit was starting to melt away to growing frustration. He thought it would be a journey of a lifetime, but he was starting to have second thoughts. Orytia had seemed to recover from the fight that took place about half an hour ago. All the walking, sulking, and silence was too much for Torios to take. He wanted to see some action. He wanted to fight. He could tell that Felios felt the same. Torios was hot, hungry, and tired. They were in the middle of a desert, and they weren't supposed to eat for another two hours. He wanted to be in control. He wanted to be the one that would take them the right way to the Crystal Mountains, without having to cross a stupid desert. He was starting to lag behind along with Felios when Achaos called to them, "Keep up. It won't be much longer." "Keep up?" He retorted. "How am I supposed to keep up when I'm half-starved, burning with fever, and half-dead?" Bojios growled at him. "Complaining won't get you any closer to where we're headed to." Torios snarled the angriest, most rebelious snarl he could make out. "Don't growl at me like that. I don't like it." Orytia looked behind to peer at him. "Don't start another fight, Torios. We don't need any more injuries." "I'd gladly give you some injuries if you don't stop ordering me around twenty four-seven!" Orytia stopped. "If you didn't have me, you would be dead!" "That's a lie!" Torios objected furiously. "You're gonna make us die if you don't feed us or let us rest for once! If I were to lead this expedition, we would already have Eni in our posession and heading back for camp!" Orytia blinked. "But you aren't leading this expedition, are you?" "I will once I get you out of the way," He shouted without thinking. "You mean you'll ''kill ''her?" Archaos whimpered. "That's against the code!" Torios glared at the young spider. "I will if I have to." Orytia's eyes widened with horror, then rage. "You will never kill any of your tribemates! Now, go to the back and I don't want to hear a peep from you!" "You can't make me do ANYTHING!" Torios exploded. "You are not a leader, you are just making everybody else believe you are! You're gonna make us die because you won't let us do anything that will gain our strength back up! You have no authority, right, or permission to order someone, or ''anyone, around just because you think you can! These innocent graesters are suffering from your cruelty because you've tricked them that you are the leader! Nobody is a true leader of anything! Nobody has any power-" He paused to take a breath. "-everybody is equal! Everybody has even rights! Nobody has any right to make somebody do something! I won't let this go on!" Felios chipped in. "He's right! With leaders, they think they can do what they want because they say so. 'Because I said so' is just an excuse to make 'lower authority' think they have to obey them! There is no way in Nether that there can be a leader without making everybody else their slaves! Everybody should be equal! Nobody should have to be bossed around!" At that last statement, Torios and Felios leaped on Orytia. This time, Torios had his claws unsheathed. This little liar and tricker-of-innocent-people will be brought down! ''He slashed, kicked, bit, and did whatever he could to show her how aggressive he needed to be. Orytia was trying hard to fight back against them. Felios was snarling with rage. He tackled and kicked Orytia in whatever place was open. Bojios tried to separate the fighting triplet, but it was no use. Orytia's blows weakened Torios drastically, but he could feel her loosing strength as well. The other graesters looked on helplessly as the three battled as if they were enemied. Torios felt the same rebelious surge inside him, and he finally jumped off her just as he thought that she was finished off. There was an utter silence as Orytia groaned and puffed as she struggled to get up. Torios looked on triumphantly at her defeat, his head raised high. Felios stood beside him, glaring at the half-dead spider. Archaos whimpered and fainted. Just as Orytia looked like she had regained balance, Torios sprinted ahead and knocked her back to the ground with a powerful blow. She squealed and collapsed under his grip, unable to fight any longer. Torios was battered and bruised, but he felt no pain as he proudly walked ahead with Felios beside him, abandoning the unfairly-treated graester. ---- ''Baohu Zhe ''was perched on a rock when he suddenly heard the loud howling of wolves. At first he thought that it was Herobrine killing the animals again, but when he listened harder, there was no human voice among the chorus of animals. Something else was screeching; a high yet toneless moan that made his blood turn cold. He had never heard such a bizzare sound in his life. Star whinnied in fear and reared, kicking our her front legs in the air. ''Be calm, ''Bahohu Zhe tried to reassure the panicked mare. ''I'll go find what that sound is. As soon as he left, Star was roaring and stomping like an elephant. He tried to ignore it and kept to his task. By the time he reached the forest, there were three wolves that looked awfully familiar. They snarled and yipped at him, but did not attack, strangely.' ''Baohu Zhe ''couldn't make out what they were saying. Their barks were indistinct and slurred; normally he could be able to translate their speech, but this seemed as if it was in a different language. For a moment, he was confused and stood as still as a statue. All of a sudden, the same high-pitched scream echoed, and ''Baohu Zhe ''was on the ground reeling from an unknown attacker. He roared and quickly regained his balance to see that his attacker was of something unearthly. He recognized its pterodactyl-like shape, but its tail was longer and had some sort of blade infused with it. The creature had no head, yet it could howl and scream. ''Baohu Zhe snarled and leaped at the headless dactyl. It moved out of the way at an alarming speed, and Baohu Zhe ''found himself back on the ground while the freakish animal was clawing at his neck. The wolves had jumped on him as well and were clawing and snapping at his legs. He lashed out, hitting one wolf with his hind legs, and sent it flying. This apparently only made the headless dactyl angrier. It howled and somehow picked ''Baohu Zhe ''up in its steely claws and was flying upwards. ''Baohu Zhe ''howled, shrieked, and thrashed around to try and make the beast release its grip, but nothing worked. Rage melted into confusion and fear as his roaring bellows turned into squeals and shrieks of agony. The headless dactyl did nothing to show any signs of weakness. There was a very large lava pool in the distance, and ''Baohu Zhe ''suddenly realized where they were going. He snarled and tries to claw at its legs, but his blows went right through it, as if it was a ghost. He went limp, his limbs sagging towards the ground. His battle was lost. The dactyl was soon flying no more than 100 feet above the lava lake. ''Baohu Zhe ''looked down and whimpered. Never had he felt so helpless in his life. He anxiously held his breath as silence enveloped the sky. Then, the dactyl released his grip. Everything was moving in slow motion; The beating of the beast's wings, the blur of motion, the swirling and foaming of the lava lake. ''Baohu Zhe ''looked up one last time, then... 'KERSPLASH!' '''------------------------------'' Herobrine yelled in frustration. They had been searching for days and still had absolutely no sign of Eni. The pain he was constantly wrestling with was unbearable; it was stronger and more frustrating than anything before. Worse, he suspected that Ende had kidnapped his daughter. A small eagle from the mountains flew up to Herobrine. "Hi, mister!" He glanced at the bird perching on his shoulders. She looked an awful lot like Leono, but a thinner beak and a fluffier chest. Another eagle was bawking at the little one mere seconds later. "Enja! Get back over here!" Who happened to be Leono himself. Enja, the smaller eagle, flapped her wings furiously to reach the height Leono was at in air. "Oh, uh...hello, Herobrine." "Glad to see you still have your family in one piece," He muttered sarcastically. Leono looked worried. "Herobrine, you haven't eaten, slept, or stopped looking for two days straight. Are you ok?" Herobrine's eyes were somewhat bloodshot. "You mean you want us to give up?" "No--that's not what I meant-" Before he could finish his sentence, Herobrine had socked the giant eagle in his chest. He squakked and flipped mid-air before plopping into the grass. Enja howled and hopped around her father, urging him to wake up. Herobrine didn't bother to watch. He got up and left, wondering if it was really Ende who kidnapped Eni. If it wasn't him, then who was it? Chapter 4 Torios was grumpy the rest of the day. Everybody avoided him and Felios, afraid of getting into another fight. It was hard to stop the conflicts, however, and the rest of the graesters continued to bicker with him. One argument in particular that drove all of them apart. Torios was somewhere in the middle of the group with Felios when Bojios suddenly roared at them, "Your behavior is inexcusable!" Torios glared at the ghast, grunted, and kept walking. Bojios shot a fireball, which exploded and sent Torios reeling. He howled in surprise, which quickly evaporated into a snarl. Felios was instantly by his side, repeatively asking him if he was ok and if he was hurt. "Step away from that traitor," Bojios warned. Felios stepped back a few feet but kept his gaze locked. Torios felt searing pain in his shoulder that swam up to his head. His neck ached, but he quickly hatched a plan. He remained there, pretending to look mortally wounded. Felios quickly caught on with the act and pretended to look horrified. "You killed him!" He squeaked. "You broke the code!" "I can kill traitors to the graster clan," Bojios pointed out with a dark tone, soon hovering over Torios. He felt extreme rage course through, not allowing himself to be bullied by this graester that acted like the leader. When Bojios got closer, Torios screeched and jumped onto him. Bojios screamed and tried to fling him off, but he held his grip with his claws. He was weighing the large ghast down, and they were starting to plummet. When he landed, Felios growled and made sure that he would stay down. "You are not a leader and never will be," Torios snarled in Bojio's ear. "Leaders ruin and corrupt everything. They are not meant to exist. Neither are you." Achaos looked as scared as ever. She was smart enough to stay away from the fight. Torios growled, and one last strike of his claws forced the ghast to become utterly still. "You kinda are a leader," Felios began, and talked faster as Torios whipped around. "But in a good way! You know, you don't order everybody else around or make innocent ones die." Torios considered the thought. "But leaders direct others with orders. If I dont give out orders, then how in any way am I a leader?" "I meant the good ''kind of leader," Felios continued. "You don't ''force ''people to do stuff. I mean, you could give them options, but you don't ''make ''them do anything. They choose to follow you because you are the ''real ''leader." "Leaders need a source to say why and how they are a leader," Torios commented. "Yeah, and your source is you know ''how ''to be a good one." "But what kind of authority can promote me to be a leader? Simply knowing how to be one isn't proof," Torios paced the sand. "Because you ''are ''authority," Felios pleaded. "I think you are the right kind of leader. You let people have a choice to listen to your offers." "Authority doesn't exist because nobody has any proof of where they get the authority," Torios licked his paws calmly. "Therefore, according to truth, I am not a leader because I have no reason to be. I may be the right kind of leader, but I do not have proof of being one and why." "Torios, you are a leader and the right leader because this world needs one," Felios begged. "With absolutely no leaders, it would be chaos. We need someone wise that can ''help us make the right decicion, but not one that makes ''them do something. Sure, some groups dont need leaders at all and that is good, because they can likely take care of themselves and don't need orders to know how to live. But the larger groups, in times of confusion, they don't know what to do, and they become lost." Felios stepped closer, taking a breath before continuing. "And you are that leader. Sure, you might want some true authority figure or group of whatever kind to proove a reason for you to be a leader, but ''there is no authority. ''You are not actually authority, you are just, well, the person that helps people make the right choice. More of like an adviser. People can choose to disrespect you and ignore your options for them, and that is their choice that you have offered. You are a leader, and the kind that we need, and that is my belief." Torios looked surprised, then proudness filled his gaze. He would need to test his belief, to see how strongly he really believed. "But aren't I making people choose an option?" "Not really," Felios replied. "They also have the unspoken option to just ignore all your offered options, and that is their choice. You don't make them pick something out, you just help them with it." "If everybody were to just ignore me because I wasn't authority," Torios commented. "Then wouldn't the world be chaos as always?" "In a way, maybe," Felios admitted. "But the odds of that happening is very small. People would recognize you by your wisdom and know that you are only there to help. The disrespectful ones should have listened to you in the first place, because they will have themselves killed." "And why exactly do you think I should be this advising leader?" Torios finalised. "You seem to know much more about my own opinnion than I do myself." "Because it is ''your ''origonal belief, not mine," Felios argued. "I help you make a choice-" He paused for a second. "Because I'm your friend. I know what you are saying is right and true. I am simply listening to your options and beliefs and follow them. Because...I cannot advise very well. You would do a better job at it than me. You could be...the...adviser of the Torian society." Torios stood straighter and taller. He felt more dominant with someone that actually had the same belief he did. "Then, as the adviser of the Torian society, I give you the option to be my personal sub-adviser or to be what you want. Or simply ignore me," He added sarcastically. Felios growled, but not at Torios. "I would never ignore you. I want to be your assistant, or if that is what a sub-adviser is. Or leader. Or--whatever you want to call it, Torios." Achaos spoke up. "This is kinda confusing. What exactly do you plan on doing, Torios?" Torios glanced at the young graester. "I will rally up allies of my future nation. Rather, give them the option to come or not." He glanced at Felios and grinned. "And it will be the best nation this world will ever see." ---- Torios strolled along the opposite direction of the trip, no longer caring about finding Eni or contacting Herobrine. Felios was quick to agree with him that they should go and find more Torians - what Felios wanted him to call his nation's people - and let them decide whether they wanted to come or not. It was a rainy night. They had reached a forest when Torios asked, "Do you want to get out of the rain, or no?" "Whatever you want to do," Felios shook the raindrops off of his body. Torios glanced at him. "I want you to be comfortable during this trip." "I dunno," Felios admitted. "I'll think about it." "Very well," Torios dismissed the conversation after adding, "Take as much time to decide as you want." The rain didn't lessen much, though the huge trees covered most of the sky. There was mice and birds occasionally skittering about, and after a few moments Felios decided that he wanted to rest. They found a nearby cave and settled in for the night. Felios never complained. Torios didn't want him to feel like he had to make all the decisions, but rather just tell him what he could do. It worked well for the duo, though he began to wonder if it would work for the hundreds, possibly thousands, of Torians he would have to help. It would be a difficult task, but it would come as requested. When dawn arose, Torios was already awake. He let Felios sleep for a bit longer, then the two set off again in silence. They were hoping to come across a monster or animal sooner or later, but they had no luck. Felios never got frustrated, or at least he didn't show it. Torios could tell that Felios was feeling agitated. "I suggest you take a break. I can find monsters, unless you want to come with me." "I'll think about it," was all Felios said. Torios said that he was going to search and that he wouldn't be too far away, then set off. It wasn't long before he spotted a tiny, weak-looking cave spider. It surprised him that an underground-dwelling monster somehow found her way up to ground level. He padded calmly to the poor baby and said, "Do you need some help?" "Yes!" The chlid squeaked. Her voice was edged with hunger. "I'm hungry and tired, and lost." "You can ride on my back," Torios suggested. "Or, if you want to, you can walk." He knew that the baby obviously couldn't walk on her own, but he wanted to see how she would respond. "I want a piggyback ride," She squeaked. Torios helped her up, and they set off to where Felios was waiting. "You found a cave spider?" The young creeper sounded surprised. Torios gently set the spider down in the cave and offered her a mouse. She ate it hungrily and thanked him before rolling over and falling asleep. Then, something caught Torios' eye. The lumbering figure of some dark animal was far in the distance. He couldn't pick out exactly what it was, but it was clearly not from earth. Felios saw it as well, but stayed behind to watch the she-spider. Torios ventured on, and realized that the animal was something he had never seen before. The animal was huge. It was shaped like a gator, but its front feet were twisted inward. It had six eyes, pairs of them different colors. It was about three times longer than Torios and about two times as wide. Its head was huge, nearly the length of Torios himself. There was about twenty green, glistening fangs protruding from its jaw. And its six eyes were all focused on him. It felt as if his stomach had crawled into his throat. This was a creature that likely could eat him whole if it wanted to. Torios stood his ground, took a deep breath, and bravely announced, "I am Torios! Leader and Adviser of the Torian Nation!" The huge beast stared at him blankly. "I am the true kind of leader that the world ever so desperately needs!" He continued proudly. "I give suggestions rather than force man to do something! I do not order them around! They have the option to consider my help or simply ignore me!" The gigantic animal yawned, scratched its stomach with its front leg, and glared at him, clearly not understanding a thing he was saying. Torios felt crushed, knowing that such a powerful creature would never know the truth of leaders. He was about to speak up when the freakish beast replied, "Torians, eh?" Torios nodded, surprised that the animal could talk, let alone talk English. "Yes, the Torians," He replied triumphantly. "They are to be built in the future." "So the nation is under construction," The animal observed, licking its teeth. "Cool. That's nice. I could help with that." "You will?" Torios sounded astonished. "Well, it is your decision to join the Torians. Take the time you need to-" "I've already decided," The animal interrupted. "And I know friends that could help. This nation of yours could be as big as the amount of bugs there are on earth." Torios had a dark and impulsive question. "How do I know I can trust you?" "How do ''I ''know I can trust your advice is correct?" The animal licked its paw. "Because I don't lie to the innocent." Torios explained. "That is cruel and unusual punishment." The animal leaned in closer. "You are awfully young to be an adviser," He commented. "But I will join nonetheless. This could be fun for both of us." "Great," Torios replied. "I can show you everything. This will be the biggest and greatest nation in the history of the universe." "It would be logical if we would stop standing around and chatting and instead find more willing monsters," The animal teased. Torios felt his pelt turn hot with embarrassment. "Well, yes, of course," He stammered. He felt somewhat frustrated to be corrected, but then thought, ''He is right. I am young. I will need to learn a lot before I become a true adviser.. "Let's start," Torios led the way, a dark and powerful surge coursing through him. This mystery Torian will cerainly help mold the world to what it should be...or what Torios wanted it to be. Author's Note '''This story has been discontinued, which means nothing more will be added to it. Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Herobrine Saga